Phone Call
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Telepon pertama Marco pada Jean setelah sekian lama mengapung di samudera. [Side story dari "Blue Tomorrow"]


**WARNING: **Boys Love/Slash.

**Note: **AU! Dengan setting modern dan bertemakan kemiliteran. Seperti yang sudah ditulis di _summary_: merupakan _side-story_/cerita sampingan dari "Blue Tomorrow". Marco menelepon dari (semacam) _basecamp _di pelabuhan. Hal yang sekiranya membingungkan bisa diperoleh penjelasannya pada keterangan di bawah.

* * *

><p><strong>Phone Call<strong>

.

Oleh: DeBeilschmidt

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
><em>This story is a non-profit work.<em>

* * *

><p>Nyaris saja topi yang ia kenakan terbang karena angin laut bertiup begitu kencang pada siang itu. Rasanya asin, sebagaimana layaknya air garam yang berevaporasi. Senyawa H2O menguap, menjadi awan yang menaungi kepala sang pemuda. Kemudian awan putih berubah kelabu, mendung—<em>sebentar lagi hujan, eh? <em>Dia bertanya—dan terciptalah siklus hujan yang terus berulang di atas lithosfer, di dalam atmosfer penyelimut bumi.

Ia teringat akan suatu masa, di mana rumahnya masih berupa bangunan kecil tujuh kali tujuh meter dan berhalaman luas tanpa bangunan beton yang mengganggu visinya saat pergi ke luar. Peternakan di barat daya selalu berisik di pagi hari: kambing mengembik, sapi melenguh, babi menguik, dan ayam berkotek—sebuah patokan relatif penanda aktivitas pagi dimulai. Saat angin berhembus, awan berarak menyejukkan pandang. Untuk sesaat, Marco berpikir bahwa yang di atas sana bukanlah hasil dari penguapan air, melainkan gula-gula kapas yang tak dipengaruhi gravitasi.

Marco mau satu. Seperti yang ada di atasnya sekarang. Membayangkan ia adalah Icarus dengan tangannya yang bersayap dan terbang nampak menyenangkan untuk sesaat. Sayang, ini bukanlah mitos dan ia harus segera kembali ke realita. Sama seperti Icarus yang dalam perjalanan merengkuh impian, harus jatuh karena arogansinya. Keterlaluan.

Satu tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. Itulah yang dibutuhkan Pelaut Bott untuk kembali ke kenyataan. Dan, oh, tak lupa juga sebuah peringatan. "Ingat, kau hanya mendapat waktu dua puluh menit." (1)

Marco mengangguk. Waktu dua puluh menit? Ah, apa yang bisa didapat dari 1200 sekon saat berbicara pada orang tercinta? Namun bagi sang pelaut muda, waktu dua puluh menit sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk mengungkapkan segala isi hati. Dia sudah biasa menelpon dengan durasi yang lebih sedikit dari itu. Bahkan, pada hari-harinya saat menjadi _trainee_ di _bootcamp, _waktu yang diberikan oleh instruktur pada mereka untuk menelepon orang-orang di rumah hanya tiga puluh detik. (2) Bayangkan: tiga puluh detik—apa yang bisa diucapkan dalam waktu sesingkat itu?

(_Well, _untuk kasus Marco, dia hanya bisa mengucapkan. "Hai, aku sudah sampai di _camp._ Kotakku (3) akan sampai dalam beberapa hari. Kutelpon kalian lagi sekitar dua sampai tiga minggu lagi. _Love ya._")

Ia tak membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk berjalan santai menuju ke bilik telepon. Memang, tentu saja yang dimaksud dengan "dua puluh menit" adalah durasi menelepon. Namun, dengan sekian banyak orang di kapal, tentu "dua puluh menit" mengalami pergeseran makna gramatikal, menjadikannya dihitung dari awal kau berjalan ke bilik, menunggu telepon tersambung, dan berhalo-kau-bicara-apa ria hingga waktu menunjukkan bahwa 1200 sekon sudah terlewati. Orang-orang militer memang sangat disiplin mengenai waktu. Tetapi, dalam pandangan Marco, kata "disiplin" itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka; akal-akalan dari senior dan atasan supaya mereka mendapatkan durasi yang lebih banyak ketimbang para juniornya.

Termasuk Marco.

Ada dua opsi yang muncul dalam pikirannya tatkala ia masuk ke bilik telpon: orangtuanya atau Jean. (4) Dia hanya bisa memilih satu, tidak bisa keduanya. Aturan militer seringkali menyebalkan, memang. Dan di antara semua aturan yang menyebalkan, hanya ini yang membuatnya seringkali tak habis pikir.

"Kau mau menelepon atau tidak? Kalau tidak, berikan saja padaku."

Marco mendengus saat mendengarkan prajurit lain yang antri di belakangnya menyuarakan protes. Ia memutar mata, menggumamkan "Iya, sebentar" yang pelan sebelum mulai bersikap tak acuh dan menekan angka yang sangat familiar di pikirannya.

Antara keluarga dan Jean.

Ia pilih Jean.

.

Sekali nada panggil terdengar.

Lalu dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Empat kali dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

Matanya mengerling pada jam dinding yang tergantung di atas tembok. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Seharusnya di Amerika sana, sudah pukul tujuh pagi. Dia selalu menelepon dengan memikirkan perbedaan waktu; sehingga ada kalanya ia mengurungkan diri untuk menelepon karena tahu bahwa Jean di Seattle sana masih tertidur pulas di ranjang mereka.

(Marco tidak pernah tahu, bahwa tidak peduli pada jam berapapun dan di musim apapun, Jean selalu rela mengangkat telepon darinya.)

Lima kali nada panggil. Kali ini ia nyaris frustrasi.

Enam kali, dan—

"… Marco?"

—suara Jean yang mengisi pendengarannya nyaris membuat Marco ingin menangis haru.

"Jean," dia mendesah, mengucapkan dan mendengar suara itu dalam satu masa dalam hidupnya yang begitu padat dan monoton merupakan salah satu hal sederhana yang begitu membahagiakan. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Setelah sekian lama tidak menelepon, yang pertama kali keluar dari mulutmu hanya sebuah 'apa kabar'?"

Ia menjulurkan lidah walau tahu bahwa Jean tidak bisa melihatnya. Perasaan seperti, _'ups, aku menekan tombol yang salah'_ tak bisa membuatnya berhenti mengurai senyum. Dia yakin bahwa kekasihnya itu pasti sedang memberengut di sana—mengerucutkan bibir tipis yang sudah sering dikecup olehnya. Pada akhirnya Marco hanya tertawa pelan. "Maaf, maaf."

Bahkan permintaan maaf itu terdengar main-main.

"Sedang apa, Jean?" Ia buru-buru memilih topik pembicaraan lain sebelum _yang di seberang sana_ memberinya sebuah dampratan. "Tumben lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya."

Marco bisa mendengar suara Jean yang menghela napas. Begitu berat dan nampak tertahan. "Maaf," ia membalas dengan kelelahan yang tidak disembunyikan, "Semalam aku begadang mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Hari ini aku libur dan baru saja bangun."

"Ah… Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu. _You've work hard._"

"_Thanks._"

Semua itu hanyalah basa-basi—seperti _appetizer_ pada jamuan, seperti prolog dalam sebuah novel. Setelah apa yang mereka katakan, selama beberapa belas menit ke depan, Jean mulai berbicara panjang lebar mengenai kehidupan kuliahnya sembari sesekali Marco menimpali dan turut bercerita mengenai kehidupannya di atas kapal induk.

Saat ada ketukan di pintu bilik teleponnya, ia tahu bahwa sudah waktunya panggilan ini diakhiri. Waktunya untuk mendengar suara Jean sudah usai. Dia terlalu munafik saat menganggap bahwa 1200 sekon sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melepas rindu. Karena pada kenyataannya, Marco selalu menginginkan Jean, Jean, dan lebih banyak Jean dalam kesehariannya. Entah karena belum ditekankan atau bagaimana; yang pasti baru kali ini Marco merasa kehidupannya di atas kapal sungguh membuat frustrasi. Panggilan pertama setelah satu setengah bulan dan ia masih merasa _kurang_.

"Maaf Jean," ia berkata dengan tidak rela, "Kita sudahi dulu. Oke?"

Ada keheningan sesaat dari Jean yang Marco ketahui sebagai satu bentuk kekecewaan. "Memangnya sudah dua puluh menit?"

Marco meringis. "Sudah,"—ia melirik pada seorang pelaut berpangkat Kopral Kepala. _Selisih pangkatnya terlalu jauh,_(5)_ ck_, batinnya kesal karena melawan Kopral Kepala yang notabene memiliki pangkat jauh di atasnya adalah tabu. Siapa tahu hukuman macam apa yang akan diberikan pria itu padanya?—"Setidaknya menurut atasanku."

"Omong kosong," Jean mengumpat, "Di _stopwatch_ku baru lewat lima belas menit."

Kendati ia mengetahui bahwa Jean tak bisa melihatnya, namun pemuda ini mengangkat bahu. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Memang begini keadaannya."

"Tapi—"

"_I miss you, Jean._"

Saat Marco menyela perkataannya dan mengatakan kata-kata memalukan seperti tadi, Jean tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa mengelak dari kekalahannya. Selalu ia yang paling cerewet di antara mereka berdua, namun Marco selalu punya momentum yang tepat untuk mengucapkan apa yang hanya bisa didengar di opera sabun.

Jean menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. _"Yeah, yeah. Miss y' too."_

Dan panggilan pun ditutup. Meninggalkan Marco yang masih menyesali kebijakan irasional mengenai "dua puluh menit" serta banyak hal yang belum ia katakan pada Jean.

"_I love you, Jean."_

Desahan pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah. Semua sudah terlambat. Panggilan hanya dapat dilakukan sekali dan kalau ia menambah durasi, yah, bisa berarti akan ada permusuhan di antara kru. Marco tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

.

Senyum nampak di wajahnya saat ia keluar dari bilik telepon dan menyapa atasannya dengan sebuah salut sederhana. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengusir sedikit rasa kecewa yang ada dalam lubuk hatinya.

(Ya, hanya ini.)

.

.

.

"Giliran Anda, Kopral Kepala?"

**-tamat-**

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan:<br>**(1) Jatah telepon seorang anggota AL Amerika Serikat setiap kali mereka berlabuh memang maksimal dua puluh menit. Mereka tidak bisa menelepon di dalam kapal, karena di dalam kapal memang tidak ada sinyal kecuali sinyal dari satelit untuk kepentingan militer seperti navigasi dan semacamnya. Di dalam kapal, cara untuk berkomunikasi dengan dunia luar hanya lewat e-mail (yang mana memiliki koneksi sangat lemot, menurut standar Amerika) dan surat. Untuk yang terakhir, bisa saja baru sampai sekitar 2-3 bulan setelah dikirim. Lama ternyata, ya. :|  
>(2) Trainee muda yang baru saja tiba di bootcamp mendapatkan kesempatan hanya 30 detik untuk menelepon rumahorangtua.  
>(3) Kotak: barang bawaan dari si trainee yang dikembalikan karena ternyata tidak sesuai dengan aturan yang berlaku di camp.<br>(4) Hanya bisa sekali panggil karena, yah, kartu teleponnya cuma ada satu. Dan memang aturannya seperti itu.  
>(5) Bagi Marco yang berada di paygrade E-2, Kopral Kepala memiliki selisih ranking 4 tingkat di atasnya. Apa selisih itu jauh? BANGET.<p>

**Afterwords: **Iseng. Karena saya mendapat banyak materi baru mengenai kehidupan para pelaut di Amerika Serikat. Berhubung sepertinya menarik, ya sudah, buat saja. Cerita ini juga saya_ post_ di AO3, karena belakangan saya menemukan bahwa menge_post_ fanfiksi di sana lebih mudah dan cepat ketimbang di sini (FFn). Padahal saya besok ada UAS. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Saya akan sangat mengapresiasi apabila Anda berkenan me_review_. :D

Sip deh. (Balik belajar mengenai cuaca dan sebagainya demi UAS.)

**011614—rdb**


End file.
